This invention relates to automatic brake adjusters which dispose a pair of friction elements in close proximity to a rotor or disc. It is advantageous to maintain a small running clearance between the friction elements and the rotor so that braking is effected immediately after the brake pedal is applied.
Such a brake adjuster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,705, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention.
The pawl and toothed member of the prior art brake adjusters are arranged so that upon brake application the pawl engages the toothed member and pivots relative thereto to rotate the toothed member which generally is secured to a threaded member. Rotation of the threaded member extends the member, thereby urging the piston closer to the rotor to consequently position the friction elements in close poximity to the rotor and limit the amount of retraction of the friction elements from the rotor.
With large clearances between the friction elements and the rotor, several brake applications were required to extend the extensible member enough to position the friction elements at an acceptable running clearance with the rotor.